1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual composition polymeric device to be used as a golf tee or as a suction cup, the device having a polymeric stiff stem portion, a polymeric flexible face portion and an internal air passage. The invention also relates to the making of said device. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf tee or a suction cup wherein the stiff stem portion is made from a 90-95 durometer polyurethane resin elastomer and is bonded to the flexible face portion which is made from a 70-85 durometer polyurethane resin elastomer.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf tees or suction cups are known in the art; however, dual composition golf tees and suction cups wherein the tee or cup is made from different durometer, a harder and a softer, polyurethane resin elastomers is novel.
Known related prior art focuses primarily on the process of bonding plastic tubing of similar materials using mandrels, molds, outer shrink tubing, expanders, among other devices, and various methods for thermally bonding the plastic parts, including injection molding processes. Such known related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,933 to Flax related to the manufacture of thermoplastic containers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,272 to Riggs related to a process of thermally bonding plastic tubes using an outer shrink tube; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,495 to Bodicky related to a method of connecting a plastic tube within a plastic hub; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,638 to Miyahara et al. related to an apparatus for injection molding a head end to a container; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,739 to Cotten related to a method for making flanged tubing. Other known related art focusing on the process of forming and bonding plastic parts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,642 and 4,969,972 to Kunz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,559 to Scovil et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,259 to Kohsai; U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,113 to Marco; U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,519 to Soethje; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,706 to McMillan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,896 to Tartaglia. The present invention may be used in golf teeing machines such as depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,491 and 5,549,299 to Brown.
None of the devices and processes or methods of manufacture in the above references solve the problem of providing a bonded tubular portion to a portion which has a flared face which can be used as a golf tee, or as an industrial suction cup; and wherein the portions are made of different durometer polyurethane resin elastomers in which the bonded joint can withstand high shear forces due to the impact from a golf club at impact and at the same time produce a superior vacuum seal on a dimpled golf ball surface. This combined characteristic of superior vacuum seal and shear strength allows for a smaller face diameter at the flared portion than the harder urethane tees, while providing resistance to abrasion and tearing from repeated golf club strikes. An object of the present invention would provide a device which can be used in standard hitting mats, used in conjunction with a vacuum circuitry, or used as an industrial suction cup, among numerous other possible uses where a harder durometer portion is required while, at the same time, a lower durometer portion is needed for satisfactory performance of the functional requirements.